inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightbulb
Lightbulb, labeled The Bright Leader, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity. She was made the team captain of Team Epic in A Lemony Lesson. In The Stacker, she was eliminated with 64 votes and sent to Idiotic Island. In Episode 6, she returned and replaced Nickel. However, she was once again eliminated in The Snowdown. She competes in Inanimate Insanity II, and once again becomes the leader of The Bright Lights. Personality Lightbulb is a foolishly incongruous and wacky commander wannabe. Lightbulb is greatly known for her goofy and ludicrous attitude, given that when she returned for Inanimate Insanity II, her character had completely changed from the clumsy and ditzy leader of Season 1's Team Epic to a more comical and almighty chief and commander of Team Bright Lights. Given that Lightbulb's personality is quite erratic and unpredictable, Lightbulb may appear as a brilliant leader one moment, but then become a senseless clown in an instant. Lightbulb takes great pride to being in control, almost addicted to leadership, although she has shown to be quite careless of her actions as well. Lightbulb displays her tyranny whilst in a constant feud with Paintbrush, as she will use her superiority to make decisions for the team, and even send contestants to the Calm Down Corner. She will also often display eccentric displacement, in one manner, she will believe that standing still throughout an entire challenge will cause her to win. Disregarding her leadership, Lightbulb is a generally kind and benevolent player, with a large love for cookies and other strange foods. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, unlike several other contestants, Lightbulb appeared more than once in this episode. When she was about to jump, Taco was about to kick her, even with Nickel telling her not to, she still kicked Lightbulb, causing her to fall into the water, making her the winner of the challenge, along with Balloon. first.]] In A Lemony Lesson, Lightbulb chose Nickel as her first choice. She then chose Knife, who chose Paintbrush. She chose Marshmallow and Nickel chose Baseball. Their final pick was Paper. When it was name deciding time, she chose the name Team Epic, "because we're so epic." She appeared at the elimination, which she got 0 votes against her, causing her to get the 2nd cookie. In The Arena Of Death, Lightbulb was one of the 5 people who did not compete in the challenge. Due to her big mouth, instead of Team Epic getting cookies, they got pencils. At elimination, she received no votes, but claimed that she watched instead of doing nothing even though she couldn't be in the challenge because she wasn't allowed to participate. In One-Shot Wonder, Lightbulb cheers after Knife launched Marshmallow over the gorge. She later excitedly runs over for her turn, but trips over Rocky and shatters. Knife later accidentally steps on her shattered remains, causing him to jump in the air with pain, flinging Nickel into the wall of the gorge. In The Stacker, Team Epic arrived at the newly designed elimination area. Lightbulb sat silently through the elimination, and received 64 votes against her. She was punched by the Fist Thingy into the distance. It turns out that Nickel received more votes than her, but many of his votes were spelled incorrectly as Nickle so they did not count. In A New Stage In The Game, Lightbulb was seen once in this episode when she flew into Idiotic Island and shattered with Paper and Baseball watching. Paper greeted her shattered remains. In War De Guacamole, MePhone4 announces to Nickel that the votes for Nickle were actually for him, therfore causing Nickel to be sent to Idiotic Island and Lightbulb returned, replacing him, but shattered once she got back. .]] In Sugar Rush, Lightbulb notices a dark cave, and reveals that she can cause herself to shine. She went in with Marshmallow to look for candy, but quickly ran out due to there being monsters living in the cave. Lightbulb ran into a tree, which had candy in its branches, so she grabbed 25 pieces off of it, and ran back to MePhone4. Thanks to her contribution, her team won and she won immunity. In 4Seeing The Future, Lightbulb was first seen after MePhone4S killed MePhone4. She is shocked by MePhone4's death, which makes 4S announcing that he was the new host. Lightbulb is not present the entire challenge, but appears at the end when 4S announces that she is up for elimination. In The Snowdown, Lightbulb received 120 votes for elimination, one over Pickle, making her eliminated. Instead of the Fist Thingy, Lightbulb was dropped into Idiotic Island, where she shattered. She re-appears at the end asking about cookies until suddenly tripping over a rock and flying off screen, where she shattered. In Double Digit Desert, Lightbulb tells Baseball to shut up along with Knife and Paper when he states that everyone has an equal chance at rejoining. Lightbulb points out to Baseball that he is getting a little chubbier around the edges when she, along with the others, grab onto him. As MePhone4 explains the rules, and mentions cookies, Lightbulb agrees that it is fair. Lightbulb gets the second least amount of votes due to her elimination being so recent. She is disappointed, but pleads to get cookies again. MePhone4 begins to disagree until she begins to beg, reluctantly agreeing. Instead of a cookie, he throws an egg at her, calling it "egg flavor". She is hit, and then dropped down to Idiotic Island. In Inanimate Smackdown, Lightbulb and the rest of the eliminated contestants scream as Bomb plummets into Idiotic Island and explodes on impact ending the episode, leaving their fates unknown. In The Great Escape, Lightbulb provided light for everyone to see while outside the recently destroyed Idiotic Island. She notes that they're still on the actual island, but out of the cage. She begins to boast about her leadership, but Nickel interrupts her, angering her as she yells back at him. As she finishes talking once again, she begins to flicker, and then burns out. Lightbulb is seen later on a boat crafted out of a tree, which she may have provided the idea for. However, in the process, she received a terrible splinter. After Salt gives away that the eliminated contestants escaped, she along with Knife, Paintbrush and Baseball attempt to escape, but are confronted by Bow, who attempts to lasso them, but continuously fails, allowing her and the others to idlely walk around her. She continues to lead the rest of the eliminated contestants, but ends up leading them into Pickle's dug hole. While MePhone4 begins to think of what to do with the eliminated contestants, Lightbulb reveals that Idiotic Island is destroyed, and MePhone4 sends them to a clone of Idiotic Island. In The Tile Divide, Lightbulb is seen with the rest of the eliminated contestants on Idiotic Island as Bow plummets into her small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Lightbulb is released from Idiotic Island, along with the other eliminated contestants. She comments that she can't believe the eliminated contestants were "legally obligated" to be present. She holds Knife back moments later as he attempts to attack MePhone4, and tells Baseball again, that he needs to "lose his edges". As Bow begins to bang around inside her box, Lightbulb gets angry and kicks the box, claiming she "didn't permit her to escape". She later votes for OJ, as she pities the others mental problems. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Lightbulb first asks MePhone4 if they are allowed to leave, but instead are told to sit on either OJ or Taco's bleachers. Lightbulb, along with everyone else, sat on OJ's bleachers. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Lightbulb is seen cheering for OJ after he wins, but becomes shocked and scared watching the rest of the finale. She finally asks OJ what his cookie tastes like in the end. Inanimate Insanity II Lightbulb is featured more prominently in this episode, she is first seen with Baseball at the buffet table, Baseball expresses his concern and estimates she has eaten at least 50 cookies, Lightbulb corrects him and almost vomits. After Pepper and Salt finish talking Baseball's scream is heard and he is shown covered in green vomit. She later calls Paintbrush a Mrs, she does say that she does not know what gender Paintbrush actually is. During the selection of the old contestants, Lightbulb wants to be picked and continuiously says so. She eventually says it so much, Balloon slaps her. She is then picked, she babbled, knowing she has a place in season 2, this interrupts MePhone4. When Paintbrush was going to greet the new contestants, Lightbulb slapped her, warning her about, 'stranger danger.' However, when Microphone comes to greet them, she is confused about how she knew there names. Trophy's remark causes her to ask why Tropy would say such a thing, especially because of the fact that mean characters are usually eliminated early. During the challenges Lightbulb does well, in the first challenge she slaps Fan off when interacting with him and she kicks Box off after talking to him. After Microphone looses the challenge the ice-breaks, Lightbulb then says she cannot reach Baseball to which Baseball agrees. It is then revealed that the two have won the challenge, making them the team-captains. Lightbulb objects to Baseball picking the teams first, MePhone4 says that the teams were picked based on how you perfomed in the challenge. Lightbulb is later shown almost dubbing her team, Team Epic, Marshmallow disagrees and Lightbulb reluctantly agrees to change the name. She, after making a considerable amount of puns, decides to name her team The Bright Lights. During the dodgeball challenge she does well and encourages her team to win, Trophy and Cheesy are both hit due to The Grand Slams hitting eachother because of one's actions. Baseball tells his team to hit members of the other team. Lightbulb says they should keep doing what they are doing. Baseball kicks a ball at Lightbulb, who catches it, gloating about the fact that she has arms. Microphone eventually says she has an idea, as Knife and her are the only members still in the challenge, however her idea leads to everyone covering their ears and making them deaf. Knife yells at Microphone for coming up with such a foolish idea. She later tells her team to use their pelvis's (But she quickly corrects herself on arms) she covered up this by replacing the word pelvis with arms, she said they should use there arms to get the remanining members of the other team, Knife reminds her they have arms, but is quickly hit. Microphone screams again and makes everyone stop and freeze, however the dodgeball she threw earlier hit everyone, excluding Fan and Marshmallow, this made Team Grand Slams win the challenge, thus making Lightbulb vunerable for elimination. In Marsh on Mars she sends Box to the calm-down corner once she finds out about him sending Marshmallow to space, Apple questions her, but Lightbulb ignores it, saying it was not to harsh, before kicking Box into the calm-down corner. She is seen standing around with her team when MePhone4 introduces MePad and at elimination it is revealed that she is safe with 122 votes. She later disregards Paintbrush's theory, however once Paintbrush gets tools, she asks Test Tube if she can build the rocket and is shocked when she could, she sums it up as a one-time thing and is later seen when being told that her team has lost and is up for elimination. In Tri Your Best, She first appears with her team before elimination, Lightbulb is one of the first to be declared safe, at 278 votes, and she eats her prize which concerns Paintbrush as the prize was a stick. In the challenge, Lightbulb had to sit out due to MePhone announcing that all team captains have to sit out. In the end, Lightbulb's team ended up winning, therefore they were safe from elimination. After the credits, Lightbulb is found at night to still be outside, and starts talking about being "rebellious", before leaving. In Cooking for the Grater Good, after Trophy's blackmail picture was shown and initially worked, Baseball's speech stopped the laughter. She said that she didn't need anything on Idiotic Island, but "turned out just grand" anyway. Lightbulb was amongst the people who agreed with Baseball to not laugh at Knife and his Dora Doll. During the challenge explanation, she asks an ingredient dispenser for a pizza, but since it did not work, she accused MePhone4 of lying. Since MePhone4 said that it only works for ingredients, Lightbulb asks for pepper and hot fudge, which it gave to her. During the challenge, she came up with "the most supery, poopery, dupery... idea of all time": A Cookie pizza. Since Paintbrush disagreed, Lightbulb lectured him/her on how certain objects can do special things based on their species, ending with "And girl, I haven't seen you paint nothing", which Paintbrush tells her to take back. Paintbrush takes over as team captain, and kicks Lightbulb out. Lightbulb returned, noticing the lost pizza, and brings a cookie pizza, which everyone but Paintbrush agrees on. She gives four slices of the cookie pizza to the judges, and gets a 49/40, so the Lights win again. ]] Vote Status 'Season 1 Votes' 'Season 2 Votes' Official Site Bio "Lightbulb is the omnisceint leader of The Bright Lights. She strives to be the ultimate leader, but makes sure to follow The Rules Of Objects Shows. Her love for cookies can cause her to be clumsy here and there, but she will brighten up the way for her teammates... as long as they do what she says." Trivia *'Running Gag:' So far, Lightbulb has shattered in 5 episodes. The Arena Of Death, One-Shot Wonder, A New Stage In The Game, War De Guacamole, and The Snowdown. *Lightbulb was hit by the Fist Thingy yet was never shattered by it, though she did shatter when she landed. *Lightbulb appears to be a classic incandescent light bulb. *Lightbulb's name can be considered to be spelled wrong, as the correct spelling is "Light Bulb". *Lightbulb and Paper are the only contestants to be eliminated twice. **She is the only female contestant to be eliminated twice. **She is also the only contestant to rejoin the game for reasons besides voting for eliminated contestants to rejoin due to an unfair elimination. *Coincidentally, Lightbulb has been eliminated in episodes that have two words- the first being "The" and then a word beginning with the letter "s". (The Stacker, The Snowdown) *Lightbulb has said "Omga!" in Episode 8 and 9. In "Ask Adam" Adam says that she was supposed to say that it was the new OMG, and that they named it after the pronounciation of "Omg" *Lightbulb is the only contestant to be team captain twice in two seasons. * Lightbulb is the only person who was eliminated irregularly to join season 2, as Paper didn't compete. * Lightbulb is the only object who has been Team Captain twice, as she was team captain of Team Epic and team captain of The Bright Lights. ** On both teams she has captained, they have been at a major disadvantage in members at one point. *Lightbulb never killed anyone, but died 6 times. *Lightbulb was originally going to win a pie eating challenge; with dropout Hay Bale. *Lightbulb's bedtime is 7:46, as revealed in Tri Your Best. *Lightbulb was a boy in The Crappy Cliff and A Lemony Lesson, but was changed to a girl in future episodes. This was to avoid the inbalance of genders. *Lightbulb has possibly the most weird faces out of any of the Inanimate Insanity characters. *Lightbulb apparently thinks that Paintbrush is a girl. *Lightbulb got a shinier new design starting from A Kick in the Right Direction. *When MePhone4 threw an egg at her in Double Digit Desert saying it is "egg flavor", it is a reference to a scene in the animated series asdfmovie. Gallery |-| Overall= NB_Lightbulb.png Lightbulbextremelyhappy.png LightbulbNewWiki.png LightbulbCastIdle.png LightbulbPOSE.png Lightbulb_3.png Lightbulb_4.png Lightbulb_5.png Lightbulb_6.png Lightbulb_7.png Lightbulb_10.png Lightbulb 9.PNG Lightbulb_11.PNG Lightbulb_12.PNG Lightbulb 13.PNG Lightbulb_Idle.png LightbulbBody.png Nop.png Bduh!.png AlienEgg.jpg |-| Weird Faces= LightyFace.png LightyFace12.png LightyFace11.png LightyFace10.png LightyFace9.png LightyFace8.png LightyFace7.png LightyFace6.png LightyFace5.png LightyFace4.png LightyFace3.png LightyFace2.png LightyFace13.png UnusedLightyFaceX.png LightyOldFace1.png LightyOldFace2.png LightyOldFace3.png LightyOldFace4.png LightyOldFace5.png LightyOldFace6.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Female Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Bright Lights Category:Team Captains Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Arms and Legs